


Baby McCall, Stilinksi - Argent

by emaz0225



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Stiles is the son of Sheriff Stilinksi and Claudia Stilinksi ( Or so he thought.) He finds himself in a problem with his Best friend.





	1. Prologue

_**August 2nd 1994,** _

* * *

**_A young Deputy Noah Stilinksi is the twin brother of Peter Hale but he took his dad's last name. He is dating Claudia she is really nice but he is in love with a werewolf hunter Christopher Argent. He has news to tell him he is pregnant he knows that Victoria Chris wife is also pregnant._ **

* * *

_**Woods 9pm.** _

**_Noah is siting in the bed of his truck when he sees Chris walk up to him and he looks at him and he can tell something is bothering Noah so he asks " What's wrong Noah?" Noah take a shuddering breath and says " Chris I am pregnant." Chris looks at him and says " Noah you need to break this off I love you but of my father finds out about us and the child he will kill you I will send post cards bye Noah." with that Chris kisses Noah's cheek and leaves and Noah bawls his eyes out but he knows Chris is right. He feels someone is watching him and he looks up to see Peter coming to him and Peter lets him lay his shoulder on his chest._ **

**_2 months later_ **

**_Noah is 4 months pregnant with twins and he married Claudia and she says " she will love the twins and be there mother." His older sister and twin brother are protective of him and they hate the Argents alot of them._ **

**_April 1995_ **

**_Mieksylaw Noah Stilinksi_ **

**_Petra Claudia Stilinksi are born._ **

 


	2. Summer of 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra Stilinksi and Stiles and Scott enjoy there summer.

_**June 27th, 2011 Petra's pov** _

_**[Petra](https://pin.it/aqifyze37vjeh5) wakes up in her bed and she runs her fingers through her light brown hair and she hums a tune and she goes to the bathroom and she takes off her pyjamas and bends down and picks up her bubblebath and she starts running the bath and I get in and I relax and I think of how my summer is going to go.  I get out and I dry myself out and I grab my dressing gown and I put in on and I go to my room I turn on the radio and I sing along to the radio. I go to my closet and I find a tank top and skirt and I put on toms and I put my hair in hive hairdo and I go to the kitchen and I grab a cup of coffee and I make a omelette. ** _

_**Stiles pov** _

_**I wake up and I put on jeans and a t shirt. I go downstairs and I go out to Roscoe and I go to the McCall house and I knock and Scott opens up and we go up to play video games.  We laugh and joke I have a little crush on Scott but I am in love with Lydia Martin.**_

_**Petra pov** _

_**I go downstairs and I go outside and I sit on the bench and I start swinging and dad comes and sits next to me and says " What up my little Fire sprot."   I look at him and I say to him. " I am sad for some reason I miss Uncle Peter."  He just brings me into a hug and I lay my head on his chest and I dose off.** _

_**Noah's pov** _

_**I wake up and I see that my son is out probably playing video games with Scott. I see my little Fire sprot outside looking a little sad. I think about Chris and I hate his guts because after 2 years he stopped sending post cards** _


	3. Petra Meets Chris Argent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 31st 2011  
> Petra Meets Chris Argent for the first time

_**August 31st 2011,** _

_**Petra wakes up and takes a cold shower and puts her hair in a[ braid pigtails](https://pin.it/v4c6j6edw4nxek). She looks for a good [outfit](https://pin.it/tk6ata3ypuwrbb) she is going to a dinner and she is going shopping. I go to my car and I go to Angie's Diner and I sit at a booth and I see a [man](https://pin.it/qrwjqazdubqoiy) come in and he turns his head and sees me and his eyes widen. I eat my Eggs and Toast and with orange juice. I pay my bill and I go to leave and I run into that man and I fall and he helps me and I smile and say. " Thank you sir." He looks at me and says. " My name is Chris Argent." I smile and say " Nice to meet you Chris my name is Petra Stilinksi." He nods and I bid my leave and I go to the mall and I go to find a back to school [outfit](https://pin.it/tk6ata3ypuwrbb).  I find it and I go to the nail salon and I decide to get my nails checkered. I go home and I put my outfit in my closet and I sit on my bed and I grab my new Journal and I start my Entry. **_ __

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I found a nice outfit today. I met a weird man today and he seemed shocked to hear my name. Who is Chris Argent and what does he have to do with the Stilinksis._

_Love, Petra Claudia Stilinksi._

**_I close my journal and I put it on my drower and I put in my headphones and I close my eyes and I think back to the hale fire and I shoot up I remember were I remember the Argent name Kate Argent Cousin Derek's ex girlfriend I growl._ **

**_I go to my photo wall and I see a picture of Cousin Derek. I cry I miss Uncle Peter and Aunt Talia they were the best and I go to my bed and I hug my pillow. A hour later, I feel some one stroking my hair and I look up and I smile at my dad and he looks at me and says. " Why were you crying my little Fire sprot?" He looks at me with such concern and I say. " I was thinking about the Hale fire and I met Kates older brother Chris Argent." Dad looks shocked and just hugs me for a bit and we both are concerned._**

**_2 hours later,_ **

**_I turn on the movie Dirty Dancing and I grab some treats and popcorn and a bottle of pop. I am halfway through when Stiles comes in and says. " It's gonna be okay Tra." I hug him and say " Oh Mischief I am scared and so sad." He rubs my hair soothly and he watches the rest of the movie with me and we fall asleep._ **

**_Noah's pov_ **

**_After the chat I had with Petra I find the hotel room that Chris is staying in and I drive there and knock on the door and Chris opens the door and I Deck him and he gasps his injured cheek and says " What the hell Noah!"  I go into the room and I say to him plainly " You will stay away from my Son and Daughter." He looks at me and says " There my children as well." I laugh and say. " You raise your daughter well I raise my children good day Christopher."_ **

**_Chris pov_ **

**_I am back in Beacon Hills to get a house for my family and I can't help but think about Noah and are twin Mieksylaw and Petra. I go to Angie's Diner and I see a young lady and I know she is my daughter but when she tells me her name I have the truth. I think about why I had to stop sending the post cards my dad was getting suspicious. I find a house that I am going to buy and I go to my hotel._**


	4. First day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra and Stiles first day of school.

**Petra** _**wakes up and put on her[outfit](https://pin.it/tk6ata3ypuwrbb) and she goes to her twins and she asks. " Really Scott and You went looking for a dead body you are so screwed?"  He nods and I go downstairs and I go to the kitchen and I make two cups of coffee and we drink it and then.we both go to school and I head over to my group of friends Spencer and Danny. I go to a picini  bench and I take out my notebook and I take out my pen and I start my first chapter. ** _

* * *

 

 

> ** _September 1st, 1939_ **
> 
> ** _Sydney Marie Porter woke up in her room in Germany her dad made a deal with German family to marry her off to Klaus Pierce a German man for her freedom but she had to give up her Jewishism. I am 16 years old and is married to 23 year old man. I put my  red curls into a braid and I put on my dress and I put on my stockings and I put on my necklace. I go downstairs and I see my husband talking to the maid and I go to kitchen and I eat my breakfast and I kiss my Husband on the cheek and he goes to his office and I go to the library and I turn on the radio and I hear that Hitler has invaded Poland. I cry into my hands and I grab a piece of paper and I write a letter to my mom but I will never send it they are in the camps._ **
> 
> ** _Dear momma,_ **
> 
> ** _I am with child and I am with sorrow that the monster Adolph Hitler has invaded Poland and I am with deep sorrow._ **
> 
> ** _Love your daughter, Sydney Marie Pierce nee Portor._ **
> 
> * * *

 

**_I close my notebook when I see Jackson pull up I go to my locker and I put my notebook in the locker. I get ready for English and I see Stiles adjusting his pant and Scott following him with a peaceful look on his face. I know they just got freaky I shake my head and I sit down in my spot and I look out the window and I see a pretty brunette and I see that Scott is attracted to her and I shake my head._ **

**_After class  I see the new girl Allison talking with Lydia and Jackson and I walk over and Jackson says " this is Petra Stilinksi my best friend besides Danny."_ **

**_I look at her and I stare at her and say " i am going now nice to meet you Allison Argent." I walk away and I go to my locker and I grab my notebook and I head to Spanish. I sit at my desk and Allison sits next to me and I look at her and I roll my eyes. I take out my notebook paper and I write in Spanish " Hello My Name is Petra Claudia Stilinksi I am 16 years old. " hola mi nombre es Petra Claudia Stilinski tengo 16 años. She nudges me with her foot and I look at her with a glare and she says " Who was the guy that handed me the pencil." I look at her and say simply " Scott McCall."  She nods and I open my notebook and I read what I have wrote and I think about my mom she always said that I will be a famous writer someday._**

**_Stiles pov_ **

**_I meet up with Scott and he is talking about hearing a wolf howl. We end up in a closet and were both hard about talking about werewolfs he finishes in me and I fix my pants and I see my twin and we all go to English and I sit beside Scott well Petra is on his right and Scott is looking all around and then comes in a new girl Named Allison Argent. Scott really likes her for some reason._ **

**_Sports practice what the hell Scott and I look to see Petra by the trees crying holding her necklace and I am worried about her and I see Allison talking with Lydia . After practice I go with Scott to find his inhaler and I find out my Cousin Derek's back in town. I go back home and I enter my laptop to do some research and I see Petra enter and she has a black eye and a busted lip and I gasp and ask " Who did this to you Tra?" She sits on my bed and crys and says in middle of tears. " Matthew Rhys." I take her in my arms and she says " He Raped me Jackson saved me." I nod and then dad come rushing in and he gasps and hug Petra and says " Are you alright Fire sprot." She nods brokenly we take her to the hospital._ I call Scott and he gasps and he will come over right away. I go back home after visiting hours and I think I will have to thank Jackson. I go into her room and I fall asleep on her bed. **


	5. Scott's first transfermation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra is still in the hospital and Stiles and Scott deal with the transfermation

**_[Petra](https://pin.it/om7mw2uw7mchep) is laying on her bed and she is a little teary eyed. She brightens up when she sees Scott and Melissa come in and she says " Hi Scotty and Mrs. McCall." Melissa comes over and says. " Hey hunny how are you feeling?" I look at her and say. " I feel Violated thank good Jackson found me." Scott looks down and I ask. " How have you been Scott?"  He looks at me and says. " Allison and I are going out on Friday." I look at him and say Thats good. They leave to go to work and school  and I take out my journal and I put in my headphones. _ **

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Yesterday was the first day of school and that afternoon Matthew Rhys physically assaulted me. I am scared but my best friend Jackson saved me. Scott now has a date with Allison Argent and I hope she does not hurt him._

_Love, Petra Claudia Stilinksi._

**_I look up when I close my journal and I see Jackson coming in and he sits beside me and says " I'm sorry my little Flame." I hug him and say " Its not your fault Jax's ." We spend 15 minutes together till he has to leave and I get check out ._ **

**_Noah's pov_ **

**_I am in the Sheriff's office looking to find that sun of a gun. When Chris comes in and he says. " Is it true that Petra was Raped." I look at him and I have tears in my eyes and says. " Yes my little girl was violated."  I sit down and I look at her baby picture on my desk I see Chris sit beside me and he asks. " Any suspects?" I look at him and say " Yes we have a suspect but we are looking to find him he has hidden." He nods and gets up and leaves I continue to look at the picture ._ **

**_Stiles pov_ **

**_I get to school and I find Jackson with Lydia and I walk over to them and I say " Jackson I am gonna say this for Petra Thank you for saving her." I have tears in my eyes and he nods and says " Your welcome Stiles." I walk to my locker and Allison comes over to me and asks. " Where is Petra?" I look at her and I say " At the hospital."  I leave and I go to the bathroom and I go to a stale and I hear on the anoucements and they say_ **

 

 

 

> **_Yesterday one of are female students was Raped by one of the male students the female is the hospital._ **

**_I cry thinking about my sister being a victim._ **

**_Friday._ **

**_I lose myself in the research and I try to tell Scott there was a wolf but he won't listen I go to my room and I call Scott over and he is gonna transform tonight but he is going on a date with Allison. I am still on edge from my sister's attack  I get ready for the party and I head to my sisters room and I look at it and I notice a letter addressed to Uncle Peter. I open it and I read it._ **

**_Dear Uncle Peter,_ **

**_I know your in a Coma but I feel better writing to you. Since I have turned sixteen my Powers of intustion of gotten really great .I miss you everyday as I also do I mom dad is busying himself with work. Uncle Peter sometimes we just need your cynicism and you grand schemes and for Aunt Talia threatening you to behave._ **

**_Love your niece, Petra Claudia Stilinksi._ **

**_I laugh and I close it and I go to the party and I see Lydia and Jackson making out and I see Scott go and leave Derek takes Allison home . I lose Scott and then I find Scott and he says " There is hunters." I think wow and I go to visit Petra but she is sleeping and I sit on the chair next to her and I pet her hand and I fall asleep._ **

**_Petra's pov_ **

**_I wake up it is Friday and I am[dressed](https://pin.it/ztvmysp6hpodi7) in pyjamas and I take a sip from some water and I open my notebook and I write some more of my chapter and I listen to What hurts the most by rascal flatts. _**

** _September 1st, 1939_ **

** _Sydney Marie Porter woke up in her room in Germany her dad made a deal with German family to marry her off to Klaus Pierce a German man for her freedom but she had to give up her Jewishism. I am 16 years old and is married to 23 year old man. I put my  red curls into a braid and I put on my[dress](https://pin.it/7wphbkswj7odi3) and I put on my stockings and I put on my necklace. I go downstairs and I see my husband talking to the maid and I go to kitchen and I eat my breakfast and I kiss my Husband on the cheek and he goes to his office and I go to the library and I turn on the radio and I hear that Hitler has invaded Poland. I cry into my hands and I grab a piece of paper and I write a letter to my mom but I will never send it they are in the camps. _ **

** _Dear momma,_ **

** _I am with child and I am with sorrow that the monster Adolph Hitler has invaded Poland and I am with deep sorrow._ **

** _Love your daughter, Sydney Marie Pierce nee Portor._ **

** _I close the letter and I put it my locked box I sit and I start reading A Tale of Two Cities I was on chapter five when my husband comes In with some of his goons they say Hail Hitler. Mr. Parker looks at me and says. " Oh Mrs. Pierce how have you been the morning sickness been treating you." I look at him and say. " Fine thank you I am to go lay down." I kiss Klaus and I go to are room and I take off my shoes and I cry.  I wake  up at a quarter to 4 and I fix my hair and I go downstairs and I see Klaus and his father and the devil to all Jewish people Adolph Hitler in the parlor. Klaus looks up and says " Aw there's my lovely wife Sydney." I look at them and Adolph looks at me and asks. " What are you dreams in this life?" I look at him and I put my best charming smile on and reply. " To have my baby and be the best housewife to my lawyer husband." He nods satisfied and I look at my husband who is busy talking to mistress Anne Saltzman. I hate her she thinks she is all that but I am part British so I will knock her out of the water. We eat supper and the boys have a good time around quarter to 12 they all leave and I head up to bed with Klaus and he looks at me and says. " Your lucky that Hitler likes you and you have some importance you will be in the camp but my little wife you are attractive." I look at him and he kisses my neck and then lays on the bed and I lay beside him and we go to sleep._**

* * *

**_I end that chapter and I start to cry and I miss my Mom she would have known how to help me. I doze off I wake up.to my dad and he cuddles with me and says " We will catch Matthew." I nod and  he hums my favourite song Daddy's hands._ **


	6. I am out of the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday Petra breaks free from the hospital

**_At noon Noah and Stiles take[Petra](https://pin.it/arkk2lyw2uifeg) home and Petra goes up to her [room](https://pin.it/hdjeyysn3lboob) and she curls up in her bed she is wearing tights and her dad's old shirt. She is hugging a stuffed wolf from her uncle. Noah looks at Petra and he has tears in his eyes and thinks *  How can I protect my baby girl I am a bad dad.* He goes to the kitchen and finds Stiles downstairs with his laptop and he is typing fury. Petra wakes up and grabs her journal and starts her entry with tears down her eyes. _ **

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_It's me again the bruises have healed but I still feel him in me and I want that to go away. My dad has caught Matthew Rhys but I still don't feel safe but I know Jackson and Scott and Stiles and dad will protect me .I trust them with my life and Uncle Peter I trust him._

_Love,  Petra Claudia Stilinksi._

_**I close my journal and I go to my closet and I find my[outfit](https://pin.it/pha6ouqkuljqsd) for Monday and I grab my secret box and I open it and I see my necklace Uncle Peter got me for my 5 birthday.  I take it to my dresser and I lay back on my bed and I sigh with frustration. ** _

**_Monday morning,_ **

**_I get up and I have a shower and I cry in it and I do my hair in a braid with a twirl and the rest his down. I grab the outfit I set out Saturday I grab my notebook and journal and I go downstairs and I see Scott is already here and he hugs me and nods at my dad and we start the journey to school and I go to my locker and Lydia hugs me and says " You are so strong Petra Stilinksi." I thank her and I sigh and I go to English and we are to write a poem ._ **

**_I am told I am strong._ **

**_I still weep myself to sleep_ **

**_I rub myself clean but still feel him in me._ **

**_I feel not myself and I hate that._ **

**_I start to tear and I look at the window and I think I saw Derek what he is in New York.  I am asked to read my poem out loud and I have the girls weeping. At lunch I sit at a tree near Jackson I take out my notebook and I write down my poem. The mean girl comes to me and calls me a slut and then a blonde curly haired boy defends me and I thank him and he tells me his name is Isaac Lahey._ **

**_Stiles pov_ **

**_Monday I wake up 45 minutes earlier dad and Scott and I all made a plan to make sure Petra is safe at school and is not hurt. We get to school and we go to her locker and Lydia hugs her and calls her strong. I think yes my baby sister is strong very much we get to English and were told to write a poem and I look down at my paper and I write._ **

**_You are my other Half_ **

**_The better part of me_ **

**_When your hurting so am I_ **

**_I am Mischief your my Flames_**

**_You are my Better half ._ **

**_The teacher asks for Petra to read her poem and I am about to bawl it is so sad. It reads_ **

**_I am told I am strong._ **

**_I still weep myself to sleep_ **

**_I rub myself clean but still feel him in me._ **

**_I feel not myself and I hate that_ **

_**She gets all the girls weeping at lunch I go to the bathroom and I hit the mirror for that mother fucker that hurt my other half. After school Scott tells allison's bad is the hunter oh god.** _

_**I go home and Petra tells me she made a new friend named Isaac Lahey. Petra falls asleep on my bed and I watch her she is the Flame of are family.** _

_**Petra pov** _

_**I woke up on Stiles bed so I move to my room  I grab my Journal and I put on Panic at the disco.** _

_**Dear Journal,** _

_**First day back at school was not that bad I made some girls weeping with my poem and I made a new friend named Isaac Lahey and I thought I saw my cousin Derek.** _

_**Love, Petra Claudia Stilinksi.** _

_**I close my Journal and I put on some shorts and one of dad's old t shirts and I grab my laptop and I look up Christopher Argent and I find out he owns a security business. I have some supper and I fall asleep to Lost Boy and I dream about Uncle Peter protecting me against a old man that wants my powers and Stiles. I wake up gasping and I go to my dresser and I put on the necklace and I feel a little calmer.**_

_**Noah's pov** _

_**Monday** _

_**I go to work and I look up and I see Chris and Victoria I stand up and say. " Good morning Mr & Mrs. Argent what can I do for you today?" Victoria looks at me and says. " Sheriff I know about Christopher and you and I heard from Allison about Petra I am so sorry." I look at her and give her a small smile and Chris says " about Petra whats going on?" I sigh and say. " I got Matthew in custody and Petra is hiding her emotions but Jackson and Stiles and Scott and Melissa and I have her." Victoria looks at me and asks. " What's there full names**_  ** _I asked Chris and he would not let me know?" I sigh and smile at the thought of my children and say. " Miekzsylaw Noah Stilinksi and Petra Claudia Stilinksi." Victoria looks confused and asks. " How do you even pronounce his name?" I laugh and say " That's why he goes by Stiles." Then Petra comes in with her[necklace](https://pin.it/cljwpd5pjmucwa) on and she runs to me and says " Daddy I had a bad dream a creepy old man is after Stiles and I." She turns around and sees Chris and  Victoria she blushes and I take her to my couch and I lay my jacket on her as a blanket and I hum Daddy's hands and she goes to sleep. I look at Victoria and Chris and I say " That song has always worked she has the Pheonix powers and Stiles is a spark my twin and I have put protection on them to they turn 17." Chris looks shocked and asks " How do I help with protecting?" I look at him and say " You can keep other hunters away." He nods and they leave and I go to my little Fire Sprout I kiss her cheek. I pick her up and I take her home and I put her in bed and I look at her room and I smile because it is so her. I go to my room and I fall asleep and I hope someday my twin will wake up and we can protect the twins together. _**


	7. Second chance at first line part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra deals with life and Scott deals with being a werewolf and wanting a second date with Allison.

_**Petra wakes up at 5:30 am and she goes to her closet and looks for a outfit that suits her. She gets dressed and runs to the washroom and she looks at her body and she thinks she is a nobody. She goes downstairs and sees her twin at the table eating cereal and a cup of coffee and I look at him and I have a glass of orange juice and we go to school I go to my locker and I grab my English notebook and my history textbook. I get to English I sit and I take out my Paige and I write a short story.** _

* * *

_Hello my name is Sandra Malone and I am 15 years old. I live with my parents in a small house and I have a pet dog named Vegas. I love Bon Jovi and I have a boyfriend named Rick Thomas._

* * *

**_I put my headphones in my ears and I head to History and I hear the teacher talk about stuff and I go on my phone and I look at my health records and I find my birth certificate and I gasp it has under father Christopher Argent and under mother Noah Stilinksi. I close the tab and I grab a piece of paper and in Polish I write to Stiles._ **

**_Stiles I found out Chris Argent is are father and are Father is actually are mom. Stiles Przekonałem się, że Chris Argent jest ojcem i że ojciec jest właściwie mamą._ **

**_I fold it up and after class I go to Stiles locker and I put it in and I sneak out of school and I find where Chris Argent works and I knock on the door and a woman answers. " Oh Petra come in." I nod and I say " May you please take me to Mr. Argent." I am taken to a study and she closes the door and  I look at him and I take a deep breath and say. " Your my other father." He looks at me and shooked and says. " Noah told you." I look at him and shake my head no and he looks at me and says. " Now that you know you can't let anyone know." I nod and leave  and I head to the woods and I cry into my hands and I hear a sound and I look up and I see my twin who sits next to me and let's me cry into his chest and he rubs his hands through my hair and he mutters " It's okay all we need is each other and dad." I look at him and nod and I say " What if a old man comes after us." I think back to my dream and he just hugs me closer and walks me to Roscoe and I sit in the passenger and he starts are drive to nowhere._**

**_Chris Pov_ **

**_I am in my study and I hear my door open and I see Petra standing infront me while she should be in school. She takes a deep nervous breath and she says " Your my other father." I look at her in shock and I say " Noah told you."  She looks at me and shakes her head no and I take a breath and say  " Now that you know you can't let anyone know." She nods and leaves with little bit of tears in her eyes. I sit on the chair and I reach my hand over to grab the phone and I call the Sheriff's office and I get a deputy " Hello this is Deputy Rogers how may I help you." I take a deep breath and say " Hello Deputy Rogers may you please get me in call with Sheriff Stilinksi tell him it is Chris Argent." I hear the line on hold and then I hear Noah say " What the hell do you want Chris?" I take a breath and sigh and say " Petra came to my office today and told me she knows that I am her father." He takes a breath and says " Let me talk to her when I get home." He hangs up and I see Stiles come in and he says " Leave my family alone got it argent." He leaves and I go to my safe and I open it and I see the baby pictures that I have of the twins._ **


End file.
